kamenriderryukifandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle Ends
is the thirty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Synopsis *Asakura who was going to be transferred to a prison instead escapes, thanks to the Metalgelas card. *Ren continues to look for another fight with Asakura, while Shinji is looking for Ren to tell him the truth about Eri's condition. *Yui tries to tell Ren that Eri has just regained consciousness. *Someone tries to drag Yui right into the Mirror World. Plot Doctors tend to Eri who has begun to wake up. Yui tells Shinji but is unable to reach Ren who is still recovering from his battle with Odin. Meanwhile, The police continue to hold Asakura while an ensemble of media reporters amass outside. A great amount of care is taken by the police to ensure that Asakura is nowhere near his Ouja Deck. Shinji goes to an unwell Kitaoka's to find Ren but is unsuccessful. He does however learn about Asakura and learns that he will be transferred at 3pm. He returns to the Cafe and plans with Yui to intercept a Reckless Ren who he believes will let Asakura roam free and attack him. Just as predicted, Ren comes to the prison and waits outside however is spotted by a waiting Yui. As she pursues him, she knocks someone who then pushes her into the path of an oncoming car. She is quickly pulled out of the way of the swerving car by Shinji. The man who pushed her quickly leaves the scene. The media swarms the police cars as the Police prepare to transfer Asakura. The police have strapped him to a chair securely. Ren quickly follows behind the Vans. The Man who pushed Yui and she, along with Shinji themselves also follows them. In the van, Asakura pretends to die to alert the police officer, and then raises his head with the Metalgelas Advent Card in his mouth. Ripping Newspaper off the window, he summons Metalgelas who eats the drivers of the van and hence sends the vehicle out of control. This causes a large number of cars to crash into each other. Asakura brings the Van back under control and overtakes the police escort holding the man with his Ouja Deck. He punches the man, takes back his deck and drives off. Ren, Yui & Shinji as well as Megumi & Reiko continue in the pursuit. Another accident however leaves Reiko & Megumi behind. Busting a Tire, Asakura abandons the Van in a Shipping Yard. Shinji & Yui attempt to stop a reckless Ren who continues to pursue Asakura. Ren eventually stops and leaves the yard. The police unsuccessfully attempts to capture Asakura who then enters Mirror World to fight Ryuki. One of the Tiger Deck holders appears at the yard as well. Ryuki activates Survive against a ruthless Ouja who then activates Metalgelas's Final Vent. Ryuki uses Dragranzer to knock Ouja off his feet, prompting the latter to summon Genocider. A random Advent Card is activated from somewhere in the shipping yard which freezes Genocider in its spot. Suddenly, Destwilder appears following a Final Vent and drags Ouja towards Kamen Rider Tiger. Ouja is able to save himself but is badly injured afterwards. Tiger quickly leaves and Ryuki leaves Mirror World, bringing a fading Asakura along with him. Asakura is once again taken into custody. At the hospital, Ren goes to see Eri and asks her if he has changed in any way. She tells him that his expression looks a bit softer then before. Yui and Shinji wait at the shipping yard. Shinji senses a monster and realizes that Yui is being taken by it. Shinji enters Mirror World. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Police: , , *Reporter: , *Doctor: Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Asakura: ***Metalgelas **Ryuki: ***Survive Rekka, Dragranzer **Ouja: ***Sword Vent, Final Vent (Gai), Unite Vent **Tiger: ***Freeze Vent, Final Vent *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki: ***Drag Visor-Zwei **Ouja: ***Veno Saber, Heavy Pressure (failed attempt), Genocider (frozen by Freeze Vent) **Tiger: ***Freeze Vent, Crystal Break (failed attempt) *'Advent Card appeared before episode's preview:' **Freeze Vent Notes *'Viewership': 11.4% *This episode marks the debut of the Freeze Vent card which allows Tiger to freeze another Rider's Contract Monster. *Five and a half minutes into the episode, Toshiki Kashu (Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito, Restaurant Staff in Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final) is seen on Kitaoka's television screen saying on the 4th channel which Shinji changes to before finally finding the news to determine Asakura's location. **This episode also aired a day before the first episode of Toshiki Kashu's next TV appearance after Kamen Rider Agito, the Romance J-Drama Omiai Hourouki. *Besides, the tokusatsu and anime seen on the television screen are and . *This episode aired alongside Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger episode 33, Scroll 33: Mammoth and Six People. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 9 features episodes 33-36. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 3 features episodes 35-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/ryuki See also References Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki